Forbidden Love
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Loving the wrong person never felt so right You x ? LEMON WRANING
1. Hate

This takes place in the Naruto Shippuden era

This takes place in the Naruto Shippuden era. You are a member of the Akatsuki.

"I HATE YOU"

"The feeling is mutual"

"That's all you have to say 'The feeling is mutual'?"

"…………………..Yes"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Stop staring at my back"

"I don't feel like it"

BOOM

You both jumped at the sound of a slamming door. You had gotten into another argument with your partner since once again HE took most of the credit for your latest mission. You were tired of it happening every time you two went on a mission and it just got you angrier when he didn't respond to your constant yelling at him.

You look up at his face only to see a smirk plastered on it.

"What are you smirking at?'

"Nothing" he said in an amused tune which only made you angrier. You reached behind you for the door knob; you couldn't stand being in the same room as him!

He put his hands on the sides of your face; making it impossible for you to escape.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a tune that made you r skin crawl, yet it made you want to stay more than leave.

"To my room" you said finding your voice again before he noticed anything. He chuckled at your response. You were about to ask him about it till he suddenly crashed his lips on yours.

It was fierce and filled with lust and amusement it took you a while to figure out what was happening. Finally your brain responded in the most unthinkable way. You stared kissing back! All this did was make his smirk bigger; he ran his tongue across your bottom lip begging for entrance you decided to tease him for what he did earlier. He growled when he realize what you were doing and to your surprise bit your bottom lip with so much force it stared bleeding making you gasp. He took this opportunity to put his tongue in your mouth but not before wiping your lip first. He was in the process of exploring your mouth when you got bored and nudged his tongue to play.

You both stated a fierce battle for dominion which you refused to give up even when it was clear you had lost. You felt a nudge against your lower stomach (you're shorter than him) and broke the kiss to take a look at what it was and to breath. You panted slowly as you look down to see that his member was eager to play.

"Someone is excited" you said, you voice amused. All he did was grunt and start attacking your neck. You moaned as he found your special spot and he started sucking on it, leaving his mark. You felt his hands start exploring your chest and you did the same. He took out a kunai and quickly ripped through your shirt, fish net (the shirts with holes in them, think that's what you call them), and bra al at the same time; your akatsuki coat already on the floor.

His mouth moved down from your neck to you collar and then your chest. He kissed the valley in between you breast before kissing around them in circles leaving bites here and there making you crazy. You bit your lip so not to give him the pleasure of your moan again but couldn't resist and let it out. At hearing the sound he wanted so much he attacked your right nipple; sucking then biting then sucking again while his left hand played with your left breast. You curved your back to get more of your breast into his moth; he responded by simply switching breasts. This made you start moan and cursing at him at the same time.

Suddenly you left something hitting your hind legs and opened your eyes to see that you had somehow went from the door to his bed. He threw you down on it and removed his shirt before getting on top of you; somewhere in the short walk from the door to the bed he had also taken of his coat and managed to lock the door so you guys wouldn't get any unwelcome visitors.


	2. Lemon

You welcomed his weight on you with pleasure; he once again started attacking your neck as you explored the new territory that

You welcomed his weight on you with pleasure; he once again started attacking your neck as you explored the new territory that was his chest. It was buff and it flexed under your touch. He took pleasure in your cold touch and stared grinding his hips against yours.

You could feel his member hardening against your thigh and knew that he wanted release just as you. Before you could get your sense back you pushed him of you and he started t you in surprise; a growl escaped his throat as his fun had been interrupted. You only smirked at his wanting and quickly took of his pants.

Before you could say anything you gave a sweet kiss to his lengths tip; he once again growled, this time with satisfaction. You were surprised by how big it was but quickly hid not wanting to give him more satisfaction. You looked into his eyes after another sweet kiss to his length to see them filled with lust and want. You smirked at this a said one simple word.

"Beg"

This took him by surprise; you knew he would not do it; his pride was too big for that but played with it anyway. Keeping a pace by planting butterfly kisses and running your tongue through his length but never taking him in. You could feel him start to give in and then do the unexpected. He took your hair and put your face right in front of his member then said a simple "Please" with that you lost control over the power you had over him and took him in. You sucked and ran your teeth through his member as you heard him pant underneath you. His member hardened even more if that was possible and just when he was about to come in your mouth he slipped away.

"The first time I will be with you" He copied you and took your pants of before spreading your legs. He sent butterfly kisses down your stomach before teasing you at your point. You knew he wanted you to beg; he wanted revenge. You unfortunately were not as strong as him and the minute he gave a simple kiss to your folds you broke down. You pleaded his name and he stuck his tongue in you. What that tongue could do. It didn't seem long before your walls tightened and you wanted release but like he had before he stopped right at the point of it.

You glared at him but all he did was smirk before he took you in for another kiss. Teased you by putting the tip of his length at your entrance but never going in; once again you begged for him. He smirked and quickly thrust inside you breaking your wall. You cried out in pain and he looked at you; surprise in his eyes.

"You're a virgin?" It was a question but sounded like a statement. You were still in pain so all you did was nod and both f you just lay still waiting for you to adjust. Lucky for him you adjusted quickly and grinded your hips to his. He took the action as an approval to continue. He moved slowly at first but increased his pace then going slow again, this made you crazy and all you could do was beg and kiss his neck.

"Faster. Harder" this came as a moan and he quickly obeyed. The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room; allow with moan and the occasional name. You wrapped your legs around his middle to give him more access and he hit your spot on the first try. You screamed his name at this and realizing what he had just done adjusted himself to hit it over and over again. You could feel your walls tighten and his member hardening. Soon both of you came at the same time.

He collapsed on top of you and kissed you one last time before rolling of. Both of you were panting hard and could not catch your breath. You rolled your body so that your face was on his chest. He kissed your forehead.

"You know Leader-sama wont approve of us."

"I know……. Our love is forbidden"

"What do we do?" You asked looking towards his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. His gaze lowered to yours.

"We must keep it a secret and act like we always do" he stated; hurt in his eyes. You thought of this then repositioned your self on his chest.

"Whatever you say Uchiha. What ever you say" Itachi smirked Into your hair and said

"It is my word. And you will obey"

"And if I don't?"

"You will be punished. By me" He gave one final smirk before pulling the covers to cover you both.


End file.
